The Sunny Place
by Mrs.ChiMorales
Summary: Truely it was... /Roxiri/ A summer in one day.


The Sunny Place

KINGDOM HEARTS

By: Chi~

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own because I'm awesome like that. ;D Yeahhh. **

**A/N:** I have this song in my head. "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. Not only that, but "Hidamari no Uta" (Song of the Sunny Place) by Yuyoyuppe. Yeah, a Vocaloid song. But it's awesome. I'm new to this fandom, lol. I hope you like this. I'm taking a crack at this adorable crack-pairing :D

_Read in ½ to feel the sun._

* * *

><p><strong>The Sunny Place<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A whole summer<br>In one day_

_It will never be hard to remember  
>Forever<br>The things we did  
>Deep within my bottomless heart.<em>

* * *

><p>Like any sap story, the very scenario began with a simple look. Fresh adolescents with minds that ran millions of thoughts every second. It was so hard not to look at each other so thoroughly and suddenly feel a certain tug on their hardly broken heart-strings. The attraction they had never known but so deeply wanted to suddenly explore. A boy with eyes that held a certain darkness, and a girl who perfectly balanced it out.<p>

They felt a tug on their hands; they were pulled from each other.

If they had seen each other sooner, they would never have gone to others and got tied down. However, they realized as they parted for a while:

_They weren't tied down_. They could do as they pleased.

* * *

><p><em>The first words<br>Spoken to each other_

_It was like…_

_We were the same._

* * *

><p>"I've been with him for two years. He loves me."<p>

"I've been with her for three. She expects me to propose soon."

A laughing smile; slight shake of the head. A flicker in her violet gaze. "We're still in high school."

A twitch of the mouth on his part. "Exactly. We're still in high school."

Her gaze burned into his, and softened. "No marriages."

He shook his head, slightly leaned towards her, but not all the way. Not where they were. "No," he spoke softly.

She softly exhaled through her nose, looking off for a moment before she murmured in response. A smile of gentle sadness. "He'll be crushed."

His eyes couldn't help but trail to the rest of their class, making fools of themselves at the tables. "So will she."

…

"They don't have to know, for a while," her voice was sheepish.

He got a grin on his face, turning his eyes back to hers. His pierced through hers. He watched her shiver. His grin became sharper.

"For a while," he agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Never ceased to amaze me<br>__How much harder  
><em>_We made it for ourselves_

_But…then again,  
><em>_It wasn't like we were getting married to them, anyway._

* * *

><p>The pitter-patter of the chilling storm never reached their ears. The sound of creaking metal and leather did instead.<p>

A ruffling of fabric. An exhale. A murmur. A gentle whisper. A gasp.

And a laugh.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever caged under him, slightly undressed, breathless and flushed. The girl he never knew, but loved so much all ready. The girl he wanted to learn and explore as the years slowly rolled along. She was laughing; she had halted their ridiculous, hopeless moment of passion.

"We're in your car."

"Yeah," he mumbled, sighing, softly laughing to himself.

"He won't stop texting me."

"She won't either." Slowly, his body rested against hers.

She sighed when his hair tickled her chin. She only smiled at the ceiling. "We snuck off to a spot in the forest, during a storm. Away from them. Just so we could cheat."

He merely groaned in response; the better half of him. Already making him face his mistakes with a yielding, reasonable heart.

It tickled as he talked against her collarbone. "We don't deserve them."

And gently, his eyes lidded when her hands ran into his hair suddenly. Before he could comprehend, she took his face in her gentle hands and gave him a smile that took his breath away.

"We don't," she said. All before she pulled him to her and made him continue to share the only bit of passion they sneaked off for…and all they had, for now.

* * *

><p><em>A storm<em>_That made us love storms_

_But when that was over  
><em>_There was more we wanted  
><em>_And less we had_

_Until either of us had the heart  
><em>_To break theirs  
><em>_We kept them with us  
><em>_Regretted each moment  
><em>_But loved each second  
><em>_In between_

_Until one day…_

* * *

><p>The winding road in front of them, taking them away to the hills where the sun hid behind once in while only to surprise those when they least expected it. Slowly, the dawn was getting higher and higher into day. They were together for hours. And so many more.<p>

The road was their future for the day. Away they ran, just for a day. And when they got back, they decided silently – it would end.

It was shameful to smile at such a thing. But he felt it on him and he figured that it wasn't so bad. Through hardships, the best happened. It would be hard, but it would be necessary.

They knew that from how at ease they were as they held hands the whole time; loving the stranger next to them. Following a winding road that soon took them to a place they never knew existed. And did they care?

It would be a lie if they said they did.

* * *

><p><em>A burst of passion<br>__They said we had  
><em>_A downpour that would soon cease  
><em>_And merely move along for a new day_

_How wrong they were._

* * *

><p>Never had they felt this way with the ones they had been with before. They never noticed so many things. The beauty of each other – the <em>true<em> beauty. The smiles. The weird quirks. The slight curl of the mouth. The flutter of an eyelid. The hue of their eyes under the sun. The laugh of happiness.

The spark of skin against skin. The fire of an endearing gaze. The warmth of a forever loving smile.

And the perfect fit of their hands interlocked together as they walked barefoot through the high, soft grass of a clearing they never knew.

The sun over them, warming them and making them look to each other, to admire and only to realize…

Even as strangers – they loved each other as if they had known each other their whole lives.

* * *

><p><em>A game always played<br>__Figure the other out  
><em>_And even then  
><em>_That was impossible_

_But a puzzle was meant  
><em>_To be taken time with  
><em>_And when we had that time  
><em>_Truly it was…_

_A whole summer  
><em>_In one day._

* * *

><p><strong>This is another one of my vague works. But I think this is good. Yeah :D Please review, if you don't mind. I'm a little anxious to see if even KH Roxiri fans would even like my crap. XDD<strong>


End file.
